A brake control apparatus is known that is provided with: a hydraulic pressure circuit that supplies hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder from a manual hydraulic pressure source; and a hydraulic pressure circuit that supplies hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder from an accumulator (for example, see patent document 1). The brake control apparatus is provided with a brake ECU that brings a pressure control mechanism into operation under no control operation in the absence of a brake operation and generates a differential pressure between both sides of an isolation valve, which divides the circuit of hydraulic pressure from the manual hydraulic pressure source into two systems, so as to determine, based on a change in the differential pressure, whether or not there are any leakage problems with the isolation valve.    [Patent document No. 1] JP 2007-131247